


SMUT ONE-SHOTS!

by Captain_Geek



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 18+, Awkward but Fun to write, Crazy Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, God forgive my sins, Kinks, M/M, Probably Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, This tags are so awkward to write, idk - Freeform, mature - Freeform, no regrets, omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Geek/pseuds/Captain_Geek
Summary: Um.. Basically a book full of SMUT!My ocs X ReadersFXF/MXM/FXM/MXFCan request for Celebrities too.You can check me out on Tumblr : thatawesomenerdygirlQuotev : @thatawesomenerd (Kaz)Wattpad : @KR_Rose-Just in case I didn't update in here I'll probably update on one of them!-Kaz!





	1. Notice Me [Isaac Roosevelt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Warning : SMUT/NSFW 18+, SWEAR WORDS, SLIGHTLY BLUNT WORDS.
> 
> Relationship : Boyfriend!Isaac Roosevelt x Girlfriend!Reader]

It was another day with Isaac at home since it was his day off, but not the usual day. Because you were turned on, you were _hot_ and _bothered_.

It's been a week since you _do_ _it_ with him, you missed his warmth, you missed to touch his muscular body with your palm, you were burning. You need him, and NOW.

You did everything to catch his attention, giving him hints here and there that you need him. But no! He was too oblivious, he was too focused with his laptop. Typing for tomorrow's presentation.

Sprawled on the couch, wearing a tight tank top showing your cleavage and only wearing a pair of panties. You nudged his side with your toes since he was beside you.

"Hm?" He hummed, noticing your existence. Finally! After a few hours of trying he finally noticed you.

You crawled closer to him, your tank top loosened showing your breasts underneath. You didn't wear anything, it was one of your strategies. The last one actually.

Wrapping your arms around his you pressed your breasts on his arms, making it squeezed in between your cleavage, "What are you doing?" You asked innocently, resting your chin on his broad shoulder.

He sighed, running his fingers through his soft raven hair. "Work." He said simply.

"I need you, babe.." You purred into his ear, but it seems like he didn't even understand what you meant due how stressed he was.

"I'm already here." He answered, continuing on typing.

You let out a heavy sigh, letting go of his arm from your grip to stood up. "If you need me.." You trailed off, looking down at Isaac who was too focused on his work, "I'm in the bedroom." You continued, walking to the bedroom to wait for him.

You laid on your shared bed, it was huge enough for both of you. Since you were too frustrated, you decided to masturbate. You sneaked your hands into your panties.

You dragged your index finger from your clit which made you shudder and gasp down to your slit, giving it a gentle rub.

"Mm." You moaned softly, slipping a digit inside your core. You tilted your head back slightly as a sigh of relief escaped your plump lips. Your other hand rubbed your clit to add more pleasure then you added two more digits before went to thrust.

A string of moans and curse left your mouth, your toes curled and your back arched. "Isaac... Isaac!" You moaned his name loudly. Isaac on the other hand already finished with his work, he felt bad for ignoring you.

"Ahh! MNH _\--_ Isaac!" Your moans were heard but slightly muffled because you closed the door.

Isaac's emerald orbs widened, a crimson hue creeping up to his cheeks. He put his laptop aside before standing up to walk towards the door, he opened it slightly, poking his head inside only to be greeted by the sight of you masturbating.

Your eyes were shut, a hand played with your nipple stroking and pinching it, as the other kept on thrusting. Driving yourself over the edge, a slight saliva rolling down from your mouth to your jawline. Your face flushed red.

Isaac stared at you, his shaft hardened under his pants as he walked into saw you more clearly.

"(Y/N).." He called, his voice stopping you from your high, you pulled your fingers out from your wet core as you opened your eyes tilting your head to the side to look at him.

"Yes, babe? Are you done?" You breathed out, slightly pissed because he disturbed you from your fantasy but glad that he was done and decided to check on you.

He walked to the bed, taking off his shirt as he did so. "Yes, I'm done. Sorry for ignoring you.." He said, sitting on the bed as a hand reaching up to your mouth to clean it.

"At least you're here, now help me. I can't take it anymore." You whispered lustfully, wanting him inside of you now. Needing him to take you. Your mind already clouded with lust.

He ripped your tank top and took off your panties, his long and thick fingers caressed your core, teasing your small bundle of nerve once in a while making you mewl.

"Stop teasing me Isa _\--_ " You almost shrieked when he put in three digits inside you without warning as you threw your head back. " _\--_ Oh God! Just take me already!"

He smirked at your begging, pulling out his fingers and quickly took off his pants and boxer in one move before positioned his long shaft on your entrance. He didn't need to do oral anymore since you were already wet.

You, on the other hand, rested both hands on his shoulders, looking at him in the eyes to make an eyes contact as he pushed into you, his shaft filled you like it always does.

"Fuck, you're tight as always (Y/N). No matter how much we made love." He hissed in pleasure as he moved his hips, he lifted up your legs to deepened his thrusts, which worked. His hard shaft hit your sweet spot and his hands gripped your hips to help him keep his pace.

"Yes YES THERE!" You moaned loudly, feeling your stomach tightened, ready to release as your toes curled up. "Isaac I'm clos--Mnhh!"

You were cut off, you couldn't finish your words your orgasm already hit you, releasing juices all over him as your back arched due too much pleasure you just received.

Not having sex for a week was too much for you.

Isaac still riding your orgasm to find his, which following after a few thrusts. It seems like not having sex for a week also too much for him.

He let out a loud husky moan as he released inside you. You were lucky you took a contraception pill this morning. It's not like you didn't want any kids with him, oh you want to. But you two were busy, besides you were not married to him...Yet.

As soon as he done with his high, he collapsed on top of you trying to control his breathing. You who already done with your high and your breathing already stable you ran your fingers through his hair.

"You really need to pay attention to me, babe." You whispered.

"Sorry, I was too stressed out." He breathed out and back to his position before which made you moan again since he's still inside of you.

"Round two?"

You smirked, "Totally.."

You were going to regret accepting his offer, but it was worth it.

_\----------------------_


	2. I'll Show You [Kristen Stewart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; Black Female! Reader x Kate McKinnon or Black Female! Reader x Kristen Stewart, kinky sex.
> 
> [Warning: SMUT/NSFW 18+, MENTION OF HARM, LEWD, BLUNT AND CURSE WORDS! If you're under 18 and keep on reading it's your own risk.]
> 
> Relationship; FXF

"I'll be home any minutes," Kristen said through the cell phone a few hours ago, it made you worried. Where is she now, was she lying? No, she will never lie to you.

Rolling up your sleeve, sighing at the new cut that you had made. It's just about time for Kristen to find out, you were depressed. 

Speaking of which, _she just got home_.

"(Y/N) I'm back." She called from the living room, placing her groceries down in the kitchen before walking towards the bedroom you both shared.

You quickly rolled down your sleeve before she could see, but it's too late.

"(Y/N) why it's dark in here?" She asked turning on the light, her eyes landed on your bleeding wrist, "Since when!?" She asked rushing towards you.

You flinched when she ran her fingers on the cuts, "I _-_ _-_ I.." You stopped.

"No, don't tell me. I know." She said, pulling you into a tight hug, makes you break down in her arms. Your tears fell down onto her shirt, making it wet.

"I'm not good enough, I _\--_ I'm not as pretty as those white girls.." You sobbed out, Kristen pulled back from the hug, looking straight into your eyes before standing up.

She was pissed and you could see it on her face.

She went to the drawers, bringing out a ball gag. Walking back to you to put it on around your mouth before you could protest.

"I don't want to hear any of that bullshit (Y/N)." She growled, "I'm going to show you, how much I cherish you."

She stood back up to turn off the lights and leave you on the bed for awhile, you made no move to remove the gag from your mouth even though she hadn't tied you up, yet.

She got back with two candles in her hands, one candle was red and the other is white, your eyes widened as you blushed knowing what she'll do.

"Seems like you know what I'm gonna do to you, don't you?" She said with a smirk, you nodded shyly at her.

She had always been the dominant one, it's not like you don't like it, you love being the submissive one. But there is also some other times when the role changed and now is that time.

"Lay down." You gladly complied and lay on the bed, bringing your wrists above your head for her to tie up. You know she likes to play this kind of thing.

And you were right, but this time she bandaged both of your wrists first to avoid them from bleeding, she then tied them up with it. When she put down the bandage, her hand found the knife you used to cut your wrists.

She brought it up so she could see it, there's some blood on it. You didn't have the time to clean it up, she did it for you by licking it.

You were either embarrassed or scared at her action, but either way, you were so turned on. Your mind was filled by what she could do with her tongue.

Kristen ripped your clothes with the knife, along with your bra. She didn't even bother to throw them instead, she moved it to the side revealing your delicate breasts. She licked her lips.

"Beautiful." She breathed out, you were blushing so hard at her words not noticing that she had started to fondle your breasts.

You whimpered when she replaced her hands with the back of the now wet knife, it brushed against your sensitive bud. She gave a bit pressure making you gasp into the gag.

She did the same with the other and dragged the knife downwards to your shorts, doing the same to it, ripping it off along with your panties. But she threw it down to the other side of the room.

Her slim fingers rubbing your clit in circular motions, making your breath hitched. Then she brought her fingers down to your folds, teasingly rubbing them. You squirmed under her touch, begging for more.

But your squirming made her stop, much to your dislike.

She takes the red candles from the nightstand, "Nod if you want me to do this."

Without hesitation you nodded, telling her to continue. Oh, you've been craving for those, you love this side of her. She knows how to play with your body, pleasuring your body until you feel numb.

She slowly started to pour the melted wax onto your body, it was hot but feels so good. Your toes curled up when the hot wax touched your nipples.

And it gets better when it landed on your clit, but you need more than this.

Giving her a pleading look as you squirmed, silently telling her you wanted more. Another mischievous smirk crept onto her lips, she pulled out a huge dildo from under the bed.

It was 11 fucking inches and it's thick. It has two tips.

You've never used it before, no it won't fit at all and she knows.

She clean you up from the now dry wax by peeling it off, it felt so good makes you wetter than you already was.

Right after she was done, instead of using lube she puts the dildo inside her mouth as she rubbed your clit with her free hand before pushing 2 digits inside of your throbbing pussy. She was preparing you.

Moaning into the gag when her fingers started to pump, you shut your eyes drowning into the pleasure she's giving for you. Gasping when she making scissoring motions and rubbed your walls.

The knot in your stomach tightened and she knew it, by the look on your face, the way cold sweat rolled down from your forehead and a tear that rolled down your cheeks. She pumped faster making you bit the gag, it'll hurt but she was too good.

You were about to reach your high when she stopped, making you almost cried from the lack of touch, she slowly and teasingly pulling out her slender fingers from your aching vagina, she brought them in front of your face as she pulled the dildo out of her mouth making a loud pop sound.

"Open your eyes sweetheart," You complied, opening your eyes only to be greeted by a thick string of your juices on her index and middle fingers, "Want a taste of yourself?"

Nodding she take off the gag from you, spreading your own juices on your lips before putting in her fingers inside your warm mouth, licking and sucking because you know it turns her on.

And it does.

As soon as she pulled out her fingers out of your mouth, she leaned in, licking your lips getting a taste of you that she had spread on your lips before kissing you roughly. Both of your lips collided together as she slowly removed her clothing, moving in sync and you loved that feeling, she also got a taste of you from your lips and your tongue.

"Can you please free my wrists?" You asked softly against her mouth.

She softly laughed at your request, shaking her head as a no.

"Sorry princess, but no." She smirked at you, she moved her hand to her core rubbing her pink folds making a wet sound. "Did you hear that?" She purred, moving her fingers more. A soft moan escaping her pink lips. You wanted to touch her so bad but you couldn't, she was teasing you.

"Kristen.." You whispered, desperate for her to end her teasing.

"Mm _\--_ yes?" She moaned as an answer, looking at you with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Fuck me already."

"As you wish then."

She roughly thrusts the dildo inside of you, a gasp of surprise and pleasure left your mouth and it turns into a moan when she started to pump it in and out of you, she eventually joined you. Inserting the tip on the other side of the dildo.

She moved her hips in sync with yours that already wanted to release since her teasing earlier, both of your folds met because how deep you take it in.

"Oh, shit.." You heard her hissed in pleasure and her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feeling of the rubber penis filling her up, hitting every right spot.

Same goes for you, you became a moaning mess as you felt the bandage somehow getting loose and ripped making your wrists free, that didn't go unnoticed by Kristen though.

She leaned closer to you and crashed your lips with hers as both of your waists kept on moving and would grind against each other every now and then, your clit would grind against hers. She moaned into your mouth and you took it as a chance to slip your pink muscle inside.

Dragging your tongue inside, exploring her wet cavern and moaned when she tugged on your nipple, driving you on edge and a familiar knot started to build up in your stomach.

"Babe I'm gonna _\--_ " You were cut off by your own high, bucking your hips upwards as you squirted all over the rubber, your wet pussy makes it slipped out which caught Kristen's attention and she found it sexy before reaching her own high.

You bring her into another kiss, making her moan muffled against your lips. You let her lips go when she was done and plopped onto the bed with you following after.

You looked at her with a small smile, she rested a hand on your cheek cupping it lovingly.

"What?" You giggled.

"You're beautiful, I want you to remember that... And I love you." She whispered.

The smile on your lips got bigger as you cuddled more to her, her warm and steady breath hit the top of your head. It was relaxing and drove you into a peaceful slumber.

_\------------------_

**Bless my sinning soul for finishing this in more than a week.  
** **I messed up I know....I'm sick and still am so it ain't that kinky or not kinky at all, my apologize. (I laughed when I typed rubber penis...** **) I'm just a virgin who wrote SMUT-ty thingies!**

**But really though, sorry if it took so long. I'm still sick...I'll change it...probably...**

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry for grammar errors.**

**-XoXo-  
** **-K!**


End file.
